


三只肉鸽[Replica]

by haruhiko (iacobus), Heline_Zhang



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Fedrinka, Food Kink, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex and Chocolate, Swiss, Tennis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iacobus/pseuds/haruhiko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heline_Zhang/pseuds/Heline_Zhang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果Seve还能翻白眼儿翻得更厉害一点，他就要把这些人从自己脑袋里踢出去，让拉斐尔 · 纳达尔用最狠的上旋球把他们都揍翻，然后再重新塞回来。</p><p>"好了，"他说，"绝对没有什么劳什子圣诞采购了。"</p>
            </blockquote>





	三只肉鸽[Replica]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Replica](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809859) by [haruhiko (iacobus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iacobus/pseuds/haruhiko). 



> 冬休期的限制级脑洞开得太大XD。起因是2014戴维斯杯之后拍的 **[这张照片](http://31.media.tumblr.com/a90a77ad287478d78cd7b2e621f1ab94/tumblr_ngw17pPSEj1teiy03o1_1280.jpg)** （瑞士3-1法国）
> 
> T/N：This work can also be found **[here](http://rogandy.lofter.com/post/1cd90f90_4e1f9f3)**

"朋友——们！"当另外三个人把Roger从包车里拖出来，催他往旅馆的方向去的时候，Roger夸张地用法语抱怨道，"我一点儿都不累！不累！让我们去圣诞采购吧！"他突然停住脚步，抓住Michi的领带。

"就在那儿！"他虔诚地对着Michi的耳朵说，指向几个街区之外看起来像是挂着节日彩灯的地方。如果Michi不是醉得那么厉害，或者对里尔稍微熟悉一点，就会意识到Roger指的方向和市场的方向恰好相反。

"都很晚了，你只会白白出丑，"Marco提醒道。下车的时候他第一个揽住Roger的腰。他拍了拍Roger的屁股，"走吧走吧。"

Roger并没有惊讶地大叫起来，他咯咯傻笑着躲开，"别闹，Stan。"

"不是我！"Stan含含糊糊地说，喝多了香槟而显出些沉醉的面孔微微发红。他轻轻拉着Roger的手试图把他往正确的方向带，但是Roger站在原地不肯动。

Stan扫了Marco一眼："为什么我们没让司机直接把我们送到旅馆？"

Marco收紧了环在Roger腰上的手臂，对着Stan打了个难闻的酒嗝，漂亮的五官挤成一团，"Roger得走一走呼吸呼吸新鲜空气，他不能醉成这样进房间。"

Stan做了个鬼脸儿，他意识到Marco是对的。他又拽了拽Roger的胳膊，还是没有回应。

"Seve，想想办法！"他冲落后他们几步的小队长喊道。

Seve正专心致志地低着头看手机，头也不抬地靠近了几步。他的脚步稳定，西装外套干净笔挺，就好像那个一人喝干了半加仑酩悦香槟的人不是他一样。"你指望我能干啥？"

"操我！"Roger用巴塞尔德语冲着天空吼道，他大笑得几乎绊了自己一交，抓着Michi的肩膀稳住自己，然后两个人面对面咯咯笑成一团。

如果Seve还能翻白眼儿翻得更厉害一点，他就要把这些人从自己脑袋里踢出去，让拉斐尔纳达尔用最狠的上旋球把他们都揍翻，然后再重新塞回来。

"好了，"他说，"绝对没有什么劳什子圣诞采购了。"

Roger发出一声任性的哼声，听起来很像是他女儿会发出的声音，但是他看到了Seve脸上的表情，于是不情愿地挪动了脚步。

Stan松了一口气，轻轻拉着Roger的手臂领着他，努力试图忽略Marco紧紧揽着Roger的胳膊。如果不是顾虑着Roger的背伤的话，他们说不定会把Roger一路拖回旅馆，字面意义上的。

 

\- - - - -

 

ITF其实很慷慨地为运动员们安排了单独的住宿，但是Roger自己将Seve的房间升级成了豪华套间。好让他们训练前和比赛之后有地方聚头。他们一起涌向这个房间，无视了Seve微弱的抗议，说他们应该回到自己的房间好好休息，接下来他们还有各种新发和回到洛桑的庆祝会呢。

他们跌跌撞撞地进了房间，Seve立刻意识到自己不可能摆脱这些醉鬼了。他们五个的戴杯都被运到Seve的房间，在角落里列成一排，而且还有人在前厅里安排了一个小型自助晚宴。烘烤土豆、奶酪、红酒和巧克力的芳香一下子抓住了每个人的神经，尤其是他们都艰苦训练了一整年，现在又都因为之前的庆祝活动醉醺醺的。

“哈！”Marco欢叫道，迅速奔向菜肴，完全忘记了Roger的存在。

“Rösti！（注1）这是……洋葱和欧芹，”他说，用手掰下一块放进嘴里，“这一块儿是……干酪和苹果，哈哈。”他手伸向托盘里，又拿了一块土豆煎饼，吹着自己被烫伤的手指，他欢快地一边咀嚼一边说“还热着呢。”

Michi悄悄贴近Marco，对着食物吹起了口哨，“他们还搞到了熏香肠！看！”他拿起一根圆滚滚的烤肠充满暗示意味地吮吸着。

此时此刻对一切鸡毛蒜皮的犯蠢的行为都让Roger感到非常滑稽，他忍不住地傻笑，这次努力抓着Stan稳定自己。Stan自己也咧嘴笑起来。

Seve匆匆走到Marco和Michi身边，在脖子上一人给了一巴掌，“下手爪！那边有盘子和叉子！而且你最好别让我看见你把那玩意儿再放回托盘里，Michi！”

Michi只是对着他的队长摇摇头，香肠叼在嘴里来回晃荡。

Seve怒视着他，将一小盆 Gruyère奶酪和白葡萄酒搅拌在一起。（注2）“如果你被那玩意儿呛死了，我可不会救你。”

Roger大笑着拽着Stan走向自助餐台的另一边，“我总觉得你以前说过这种话，Severino。”

小队长无视了他的评价，“这些是你搞的吗？Roger，挺不错。”他用手指将一小块面包浸在奶酪里，当他将食物塞进嘴里的时候教训Marco和Michi的话已经被自己忘到一边儿了。

Roger的半醉状态让他嘴角的笑容看上去更加自鸣得意了。他咔嚓咔嚓地咬着一块炸猪排，“是啊，前两天我和旅馆的人说让他们准备点东西我们今晚好庆祝，不管输赢。”

“所以你让他们准备了这些……大鱼大肉？”Stan俯视着桌子，嗅着菜式的味道。他用叉子叉起一颗鲜艳的草莓，在巧克力锅里滚了一圈，也没拿盘子，就直接从叉子上吃掉了。

Roger亲切地冲他微笑，“总比戴杯晚宴上的好点儿？”背对着其他人，伸手抹掉了Stan嘴唇上沾着的巧克力酱。他邪恶地微笑着，盯着Stan的眼睛将手指放进自己嘴里，一点点舔掉巧克力，另一只手伸向Stan的裤子中间，隔着轻薄的衣料轻柔又熟练地按了按柔软的部分，直到裤料绷紧起来。

Stan一下子脸红了，感到脉搏在血管中震动，他分心得太厉害，只是勉强退开，当Roger拿来两个盘子的时候怒视着他。他看到了Roger眼中饥渴的神色，“过会儿”，他对着他做口型，脸上的红晕更深了。、

 

\- - - - -

 

尽管他们一开始是对食物很感兴趣，到最后他们并没吃下多少。一个赛季的艰苦训练让油腻的食物更油腻了。虽然他们之前晚餐就没吃太多，Roger提前安排的东西也足够让他们满足了。

一如他每一次让人恼怒的完美表现，Roger对他们的胃口的预期恰恰好，等到他们开始对食物失去兴趣的时候，几乎没有什么剩下来，只有一些水果和一小瓶雷司令，他们开了那瓶干白，躺在沙发上慢悠悠地喝着。皮鞋早就都踢掉了，西装外套扔在一个角落，他们像猫一样懒洋洋地窝在一起，四肢瘫开，白衬衫皱成一团，有的人地扣子还掉了几颗，红领带都解开了。他们轮流和Seve开一些无关痛痒地玩笑，夜谈会开到一半Seve就窝在一张松厚的扶手椅里睡着了。

Stan第一个厌倦起来，躲进自己的房间消失了一会儿，当他重新出现的时候一直手背在身后，Marco一眼就注意到了。

"那是什么？"

Roger还是醉醺醺的，但是已经不再疯狂地咯咯笑了，取而代之的是一种放松的微笑。他伸着脖子去看Marco目光指向的方向。

"没什么，"Stan手仍旧背在身后，"就是今天比完赛我问粉丝们要的一些东西，Marco，Michi，到这屋来一会儿好吗？就你们两个，带上奖杯。"他假装无辜地说，用空闲的一只手拿上他自己地奖杯，面对着Roger倒退着走向Seve的房间。

Marco和Michi立刻站起来，傻笑着，拿上奖杯的时候绊到了对方身上。他们显然还都醉得厉害，Roger想，他摇摇晃晃地站起来。屋子里气氛如此轻松以至于他还没反应过来就被自己的队伍抛弃了。

"Hey！我也想看！我也拿上奖杯吗？"他拿起自己那座，等着回答。

"拿上吧，不过不是现在 ！"Stan在屋里喊道，"等我们弄好。"

"快点儿。"Roger冲他喊。他听见Marco和Michi惊讶的笑声，变的越发好奇起来。重心从左脚换到右脚，无意识地看着Seve垂着头打盹儿。

过了好一会儿，Stan才叫他，"好了。进来吧。"

Roger小心翼翼地走进卧室，以防他的队友打算用冰水或者香槟来个什么恶作剧突袭，但是他一看见他们就立刻狂笑起来。三个人站成了一排，每个脸上都带着纸面具——他自己的脸的纸面具。三个人站成一模一样的姿势，用右手把戴杯举在同样的位置，左手背在背后。三个人乱糟糟的白衬衫和挂在脖子上的领带更是放大了喜剧效果。

"你看这支队伍怎么样？"Michi的声音从左面的面具下面传出来。

Roger轻笑摇头，推开他们的面具直到他能看见他们的脸，"有没有你们的面具我能带的？"

Marco宠溺地看了Roger一眼。"你知道都是你的，"他友好地说，递给Roger一张印着他自己的脸的面具。"来戴上！"

Roger抬起一边眉毛，但还是照着他说的做了。"为什么呢？这还是我呀，不过年轻一点儿罢了。"

"因为我们要戴着它们拍照！"Stan说，重新戴好自己的面具，用手机对着自己，"Magnus会大吃一惊的。"

他们疯狂拍照的时候，Marco转向Roger文问，“你进来的时候能分辨出谁是谁嘛？”

Roger嗤之以鼻。“当然了，就算带了面具，你还是最瘦的那个，Stan是最胖的。”Stan粗鲁的吼了一声，猛击Roger的胳膊，Marco和Michi大笑出声。

Roger敏捷地躲开了Stan的攻击，又开始咯咯傻笑，“而且就看头发也能把你们分辨出来。而且身高也不一样。”他用一只手梳弄着自己的发卷儿说。

Stan考虑了一会儿，他想到一个新点子的时候不由自主地微笑起来，“那好，出去待会儿，等我们喊你进来的时候再猜猜看谁是谁。”

“好——吧，”Roger好奇地拖着长腔说。他走出房间，Michi在他身后关上门。

没有几秒钟Stan就叫道“进来！”

Roger这次进来的时候屋子里几乎是漆黑一团，灯全都关掉了，窗帘也紧紧拉着，只有他身后客厅的灯光透进来了一点。

“关上门！然后你来猜谁是谁。”Stan说。

Roger关上门，让自己的眼睛适应黑暗，街边的路灯透过窗帘将微弱的光线投射在屋子里，Roger走向他的朋友们。

他的三位队友正靠在一个衣柜上，摆好姿势，看起来都差不多高。Roger在黑暗中几乎分辨不出来什么别的，只能看到他们都目不转睛地盯着他。

“Wow，我还真的分不出来了，这有点儿吓人……”

Roger朝着他们又靠近了一步，困惑地看着，三个人都没有说话，只有不时的轻笑泄露出嘴角。

“有没有什么提示呢？”

三个Roger无声地笑着，动作一致地摇了摇头

真的Roger恼怒地走向最右边的人。“我知道怎么分出你们来，”他说，“都别出声！让我证明给你们看。”

Roger快速贴上最右边那具身体，流畅地将手臂绕在带着面具的人脖子上，重重吻上他的脖子，轻咬舔弄着锁骨附近的皮肤。这人僵硬了一下，但是没有动作，也没有发出声音。另外两个人一动不动，好像惊讶得连怎么说话都忘记了。

Roger松开他走向中间的人，重复了一遍之前的动作，这次他花的时间多了一点儿，充满感情地用嘴唇描摹他的脖颈，直到他的猎物发出难耐的喘息。

最后Roger走到最左的人身边，用最长的时间亲吻他。这个人充满渴望地地仰起头，将他的脖子暴露给Roger急切的嘴唇。

突然Roger后退一步，得意地拍了一下大腿。“我亲的第一个人是Michi，第二个是Marco，第三个是Stan。”

三人组好像被解开了定身咒一样揭下了他们的面具。“什么？你是怎么做到的？”Marco重新打开灯盘问道，几个人都有点窘迫。

除了Roger。Roger窃笑着，因为突如其来的灯光而眯起眼睛。“Michi是唯一没硬的，而Stan的脖子比你们都敏感得多。”

“什——么？！”Stan和Marco一起大叫起来。

“噢得了吧，”Roger欢快地说，感到轻松愉悦，“别装的好像我们都不知道这些关系似的。”他转向Michi说，“不好意思，亲了你的男朋友。谢谢你不介意他一直以来对我的箭头。”

Michi轻声笑起来，从后面用胳膊环住Marco，鼻子爱抚着Marco的头发，而Marco还在张着嘴瞪着Roger，结结巴巴地说“你怎么——我——”心不在焉地打到了Michi的手，那双手已经开始解开他的衬衫钮扣，诱惑地揉捏着他的胸口。

“也抱歉吻了你的男朋友，Marco。我一直想知道Michi尝起来是什么味道的。”Roger弯着眉毛说。

“嗷嗷嗷。你不应该也给我道个歉吗？”Stan扬起眉毛，抱起手臂说。

“当然，”Roger低声说，“抱歉亲了其他人。”他靠向Stan，温柔地吻上他的嘴唇。在他的第二吻之下Stan解开了抱在胸口的手臂，抱住Roger，强硬地回吻他。他们的舌头相遇了，双手开始探索对方衬衫下面的身体，抚摸着彼此温暖的皮肤，结实的胸口，一直到腰，再下到臀瓣，再到阴/茎。

他们两个热吻一通，直到不得不分开来汲取空气，才中断了这个吻，看向Marco和Michi。

Roger哼了一声，Marco和Michi还靠在衣柜上，但是两个人都剥光了只剩下内衣。Marco身上是一件合体的黑色紧身四角裤，Michi穿着一双暗蓝色的拳击短裤。Michi出去将奶酪火锅端了进来，正在用剩下的巧克力涂满Marco的胸口。

Roger和Stan看着他们，Michi缓缓地从Marco修长光洁的酮体舔掉巧克力，另外两个人沉迷于这景象。Marco的眼睛紧紧闭着，微张开嘴唇，Michi舔掉他乳/头上最后一点巧克力，绕着那颗吮吸起来，Marco发出一声轻柔的低吟。两个人缠绕着倒向屋里那张巨大的床，Michi压着Marco，互相摩擦着。

Stan都没意识到观看那一对互相取悦让他变得更硬了，直到他感到Roger剥下他的西装裤，将他的阴/茎从内裤里解放出来。Roger跪在他面前，他闭上眼睛，当Roger的嘴唇包裹住他的时候一股热流涌过他全身，他倒抽一口气。Roger吮吸了一会儿，然后他将他拽起来。他们狂热迫切地剥掉对方的衣服，Stan抓起剩下的巧克力，将Roger推到床上。

Roger躺下来，Stan复制了Michi之前的动作，用巧克力涂满Roger胸口再舔掉，Roger因为快感而无声地尖叫起来。Stan的嘴唇一路向下，到Roger平坦的有体毛的腹部，直到他来到Roger两腿中间，他将Roger含进嘴里，注意到Roger急切地挺动着自己的臀部，紧紧抓着他的头发，试图不笑出声。他舔弄着Roger坚挺的底部，嘴唇在Roger阴/茎顶部来回磨蹭挑逗他，直到他因为渴望和快感而呜咽起来。Marco靠过来吻住他，将Roger的呜咽声闷在两个人的嘴唇之间。

Stan意识到如果是其他时候他看到Roger的嘴唇贴上Marco的嘴唇他自己都会嫉妒得发疯，但是此时此刻这场景甚至让他硬得更厉害了。他继续吮吸着Roger，看着Marco亲吻Roger，一只手磨蹭着他的胸口。Michi分开Marco的双腿，舌头在他臀瓣之间戳刺着，Marco在Roger嘴里呻吟出声。Stan对Roger重复着同样的动作，从那人胸腔里挤出一声长长的哀叹。Roger重重跌到枕头上。

但是Stan没能继续。Roger突然坐了起来，用沙哑的低音说，“来吧伙计们，让我们给我们的戴杯英雄一点奖励。”

Stan还没反应过来就被推倒在床中间。Roger的阴/茎在他嘴里，Marco的嘴唇包裹着他的阴/茎，Michi的舌头在他屁股中间。Roger的一只手抚摸着他的胸口和腹部，另一只手拧弄着自己的乳/头。Michi够到自己之前扔在一边的长裤，掏出钱包。当Stan意识到钱包里塞的满满的不是钱而是套子和润滑的时候，他瞪大了眼睛。

 

\- - - - -

 

Seve被自己口袋里的震动闹醒，他意识到是自己前一天晚上设置的闹钟。他睡眼朦胧地按掉闹钟，四下环顾，映入眼球的是一张空掉的自助餐桌和空荡的长沙发，早晨的柔和光线穿过窗户照进来。大家昨天晚上肯定都回去了，他想。

他一点儿都不想起床。倒不是因为宿醉——实际上他的头疼并没有想象中那么厉害——而是因为他那张扶手椅又大又软又舒服。

不管怎么说，几分钟之后Seve打起精神，嘟哝着大大伸了几个懒腰，终于站了起来。他拖着步子走向餐桌，打开一瓶水一口气喝了下去，捡了几片水果吃。这时候他才意识到自己饿得要命，昨天晚上他没吃几口就睡着了。他扫光了水果和最后一块松糕，然后走向卧室。

Seve打开门，然后僵住了。他完全不明白自己看到了什么。他的队员们让卧室灯开了一整夜，但是刺激着他的脑子的并不是那些灯光。

Marco和Michi睡在大床的一头，身上只穿着内裤。可笑的是他们是面对面睡着的，一只手还停留在对方的短裤里。

床的这一头，紧挨着他们的是Roger和Stan，完全赤裸着。Roger仰面躺着打着呼噜，伸出一只胳膊，好让Stan舒服地枕在他胸口。Seve倒是没能对着他的阴/茎大饱眼福一番，但那纯粹是因为Stan的一条腿伸在Roger两腿中间；而代价就是Stan的双球和圆屁股一览无余。每个人的戴杯，一小锅瑞士干酪，还有几个Roger面具横七竖八地丢在床边。

“我的神啊，”Seve喃喃地说，他走向床边的旅行箱，尽量忽视床上交叠的肉体，将Roger的脸从旅行箱上面扫开，找出自己的替换衣服。然后他脱掉衣服，满心想着好好洗个热水澡。

但是，Seve实在太不幸了，他刚把所有衣服都脱掉，就听见Roger低沉的声音在他背后响起来，“早上好，Sexerino队长。”而Stan把他扑到床上来了个集体拥抱。


End file.
